


Theory of Relativity

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Ficlets [6]
Category: AOS - Fandom, Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons fluff, Fluff, JUST, ace!simmons, considerate!fitz, snowball fights, which I need more of in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides that everyone could use a break, and the team goes outside to play in the snow. Fitz and Simmons have a snowball fight that eventually leads to them kissing. As it should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 12 Days of Ficlets over on tumblr (my URL is i-am-superwhomarvellocked if you want to check me out) and prompted by an anon who wanted a fitzsimmons snowball fight that led to kissing.

It all started when Skye demanded that everyone go outside.   
"Coulson, we've been working for five hours straight on Simmons's stuff from HYDRA on the obelisk. Fitz has barely slept, Simmons hasn't eaten, and I've been searching the deep web for God-only-knows how long. We've got enough data to let the computer process for an hour or two." Coulson gave in, the way he always did with Skye, and she stuck a sandwich in Jemma's hand and pushed everyone out the door after passing out coats and gloves.   
Simmons was in a puffy yellow coat at least two sizes too big for her, while Ward was wedged into what looked like a pink, extra-small women's winter jacket. Fitz actually looked reasonably comfortable in his fire-engine red coat, and Mac and Skye both wore big black jackets that fit them perfectly. Simmons sighed and switched coats with Ward, who now looked like a gigantic banana, but at least his winter clothes actually fit him. He immediately laid down and started making snow angels. Skye joined him, laughing. Simmons decided to give them some privacy and went off to make a snowman in the corner of the yard.   
Or at least she tried to, because it wasn't two minutes until she felt cold snow on the back of her neck and saw Fitz running off.   
"Oh, no you don't, Fitz," she said, scooping up her own handful of snow and pelting Fitz with it. He turned, looking affronted.   
"Simmons," he whined, "that hurt."  
"Fitz," she said, exasperated, "you started it."  
He maintained a solemn face for all of ten seconds before breaking down and laughing uproariously. "Yes, but Simmons, your face-" she hit him with another snowball, and he shut up and started making snowballs.   
Simmons turned out to be a surprisingly worthy opponent, creeping around behind the SHIELD headquarters building and launching barrages of snowballs at him, then dodging behind trees when he tried to hit her back.   
"You're going to have to do a bit better than that, Sheldon!" she called, using an old nickname from the SHIELD Academy.   
"Stow it, Hermione!" Fitz yelled back, wondering why she got the cool nickname.   
He managed to sneak up behind her and wedge a chunk of snow down her back, and she squealed and hit him directly in the face with a snowball. He tackled her in mock anger, and they fell to the snow-covered ground with a thud.   
It was around that point that Fitz realized that he was lying directly on top of Simmons, both of them panting, curves and angles fitting together perfectly. Time slowed down and somewhere in the back of his mind he started thinking about Einstein's theory of relativity and how he said that "an hour with a beautiful girl feels like a second" and how staggeringly beautiful he thought Simmons was.   
Simmons, for her part, was gazing up into Fitz's eyes and contemplating the wide expanse of the cosmos, how it expanded forever, and how the place she called home in that terrifying, huge universe was the same shade of blue.   
"Can I.." Fitz swallowed and blushed. "May I kiss you?"  
Simmons smiled. "Of course."  
Fitz gently pressed his lips to her cheek and pulled away quickly. "Yeah, I just wanted to check, because I know you're asexual, so I didn't want to push anything on you and..."  
Simmons very gently shut him up by kissing him again, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. When she finally broke away, she said, "I'm grey-ace, Fitz. While I appreciate the thought, kissing is perfectly fine."  
Fitz bit his lip. "Okay, then I'm going to do it again." He took the lead in the next kiss, licking his way into Simmons' mouth. She gasped briefly, then melted into the kiss. Clearly Fitz was a little more experienced than she'd thought.   
Fitz rolled off of Simmons and lay on the ground beside her, kissing her until neither of them could breathe. They parted and laughed at how much the other was blushing, then Simmons started talking about a new book series she was reading. Fitz, who was a book ahead of her in the same series, snickered and threatened spoilers. It was the same old stuff they usually talked about, but now the conversation was laced with Simmons' lips on Fitz's mouth, or Fitz brushing a kiss along Simmons' cheek. When Simmons started complaining about getting frostbite, they moved indoors and kept talking with cups of hot chocolate.   
While Fitz still asked Simmons every time before kissing her, no matter how many times she told him he didn't have to, they did it a lot more often after the first one on that winter day.


End file.
